El presagio: capitulo 1 La pesadilla
by CMC3able
Summary: Extraños sucesos pasan alrededor de madoka que empiezan a afectarla, todo parece estar relacionado con una pesadilla que tiene cada noche. El miedo se empieza a apoderar de su vida mientras todo empieza a perder sentido, y se vuelve distante para ella. ¿tendrá el valor para enfrentar sus miedos o se dejara atrapar por las tinieblas de su pesadilla?


Un bello día por la mañana, en la academia de mitakihara, una joven de nombre madoka mira a la lejanía con ojos perdidos, agotada mentalmente, desde hace ya tiempo no descansa, y ahora vive con un temor que se podía catalogar como irracional, pero que la engulle y atormenta desde que sale de su casa hasta que vuelve a ella, todo empieza a sentirse ajeno, distante, le atemorizaba pedir ayuda y que fuera tomada como una demente, no era capaz de dar una explicación a las personas a su alrededor, ni siquiera a su familia, esto hacia que la distancia entre ella y "el mundo real" si hiciera más grande. "cuando fue la última vez..?" una pregunta que se había recurrente en sus pensamientos.

-hoy andas muy distraída madoka, ¿te sientes mal?-

Esas palabras tomaron por sorpresa a madoka, pero le alegraron brevemente la mañana, provenían de su mejor amiga, sayaka, gracias a ella estos últimos días eran soportables. Sayaka había decidido, a voluntad propia, hacer compañía a madoka, no se despegaba de ella en ningún momento, ni siquiera para ir al baño, lo que resultaba algo incómodo a madoka, pero no se quejaba de ello, antes le agradecía su compañía, a pesar de lo alocada que a veces llegaba a ser.

-Así que hoy decidido traer pantis blancas, hmm… creo que te quedo mejor el rosado- fue lo que sayaka dijo, madoka no comprendió nada hasta que observo que sayaka había levantado su falda y estaba viendo con ojos picaros detenidamente su ropa interior.

Sonrojada, madoka cubrió rápidamente su falda mientras le replicaba a sayaka, últimamente se había vuelto más fisgona en la privacidad de madoka, casi como un hermano mayor quien molesta a su hermano menor cuando este guarda secretos.

-Vamos madoka despierta, estas muy distraída el día de hoy, vamos, ya las clases van a empezar, así que mejor estate atenta o quien sabe que te hare después- concluyo sayaka con una sonrisa y mirada maliciosa mientras tomaba asiento y se preparaba para la clase. A pesar de todo lo que le hiciera sayaka, madoka comprendía que lo hacía para ayudarla… o eso esperaba ella.

El día transcurrió, sayaka, como era de costumbre, acompaño a madoka en toda actividad del día, fue gratificante su compañía, a pesar de que madoka quería ir directo a casa, sayaka logro convencerla de ir a mirar tiendas, le hizo probar maquillajes, perfumes, manillas e incluso ropa durante toda la tarde, sayaka solo reía por la forma la falta de busto de madoka, aunque al final logro convencerla de comprar una conjunto de ropa y de paso aprovecho para sacar unas prendas para ella con el dinero de madoka.

-al final solo querías que te comprara ropa, había sido más fácil si me lo hubieras pedido- replico madoka mientras tomaba asiento en una banca en el parque cerca del centro comercial.

-bueno… ¿a que no fue divertido el día? Ahora me dirás que no la pasaste bien- dijo sayaka mientras reía y comió del helado de fresa que traía consigo. –además creo que es una bonita forma tuya de agradecer esta maravillosa tarde-

-ah ya veo, también es parte de mi "forma de agradecer" que tomaras mi dinero y compraras ese helado- miro enojada a sayaka.

-oh, oh… te diste cuenta… digo, yo no quería solo comprar un helado con tu dinero, quería comprar dos para terminar esta hermosa tarde… pero… se me cayó el tuyo en el camino…- sayaka se había sonrojado ante la acusación de madoka, no creyó que llegara a descubrir lo del dinero.

La cara de madoka no mostraba otra expresión sino de incredulidad y con la frase marcaba en sus ojos "¿es enserio sayaka?". Sin saber que más hacer estiro la mano con el helado cerca de la boca de madoka y dijo sonriendo -¿quieres?-

Sin pensarlo madoka le arrebato el helado, pensó en tirarlo y verla sufrir, pero al final estaría tirando su dinero así que se limitó a comer en silencio. Sayaka se sintió incomoda, ya no sabía que decirle a madoka, y por ahora disculparse no era una opción, así que vio el ocaso y cayó en cuenta de que era tarde, y que era el mejor momento para decirle a madoka lo que la estaba preocupando.

-madoka, que es lo que pasa contigo últimamente, ¿por qué te ves más agotada cada día?- dijo sayaka con voz calmada mientras veía el ocaso.

Madoka le tomó por sorpresa esa pregunta, pensó que había logrado ocultar su cansancio, aunque eso explicaba porque estos días ella había sido más cercana y relajada.

-no es nada sayaka, es solo…- no pudo terminar de hablar, porque fue interrumpida abruptamente por sayaka. -¡No me mientas!- grito y miro furiosa sayaka, había esperado desde hace días que madoka hablara de ello, pero nunca recibió respuesta. -decidí callar, ser paciente, de seguro con el tiempo me lo dirías, cuando tuvieras confianza, pero… nada, solo quiero saber qué te pasa-

Madoka se sintió culpable, ciertamente su aptitud se tornaba algo distante, pero nunca llego a esperar que esto afectara a sus seres queridos. Miro un momento el suelo, suspiro y devolvió el helado a sayaka. –Tengo una pesadilla… ten, tomara un tiempo contarte los detalles así que mejor ponte cómoda-

Madoka reunió fuerzas para contar lo que ocurría, en cierto punto trata de parar, pero viendo que sayaka ponía atención a cada palabra, prosiguió hasta decirle todo.

Cada noche era difícil para madoka, nunca sufrió y temió a la oscuridad, pero desde hacía unas semanas parecía apoderarse de su mente. Ya habían pasado 5 días desde la última vez que logro descansar toda una noche, eran sus pesadillas: extrañas, perturbadoras, frenéticas, grotescas… indescriptibles, era la única forma en las que la podía describir. A pesar de eso, no se podían considerar pesadillas, al menos no todo el sueño. Comenzaban con recuerdos de su vida, aquellos que fueron llenos de felicidad, como momentos en familia, logros alcanzados con esmero y esfuerzo, momentos con sayaka y hitomi, etc. Era con lo que iniciaba cada sueño, pero después de un tiempo una extraña figura era percibida por el rabillo del ojo, una figura que vigilaba, se acercaba lentamente y todo a su alrededor perdió el color y empezaba a quebrarse, como si se pudriera, y solo quedaba tras de sí oscuridad. Tratar de ignorarla o huirle era en vano, todo al final quedaba inmerso en la oscuridad, y aquella figura, totalmente ennegrecida, se quedaba en frente de madoka, observándola detenidamente, no reaccionaba antes las acciones de madoka, para al final mover una de sus extremidades para tocar a madoka. Esto desencadenaba la peor parte, la figura explotaba y dejaba tras de sí unas manchas de color negro, cada una revelando un suceso, mientras el resto se aglomeraba alrededor de madoka; personas que jamás había visto, criaturas que nunca hubiera imaginado, pero sobre todo lo que predominaba era la sangre y la muerte, veía y oía como cada persona moría de mil y una maneras: devorabas, decapitadas, asesinadas… todo eso mientras era engullida por el extraño líquido que se tornaba de color carmesí conforme pasaba el tiempo, cuando todo se volvía negro y sentía la sensación de ahogarse despertaba, bañada en sudor, agitada, con la sangre helada y lágrimas en sus ojos, evitaba gritar para no asustar a sus padres, abrasa sus piernas, mientras trata de contener sus lágrimas, con una pregunta que se apodera de su mente "¿Por qué tengo estas horribles pesadillas?". Su ventana está cerrada y las cortinas están puestas, pero aún tiene la sensación de ser observada, era una corazonada, pero creía que si lograba reunir el valor para mirar afuera, muchas de sus dudas serian resueltas o seria de comprender mejor lo que trataban de decir sus sueños, pero el miedo la dominaba, solo se quedaba ahí recostada, esperando que el día llegara pronto hasta que el cansancio podía más y la obligaba de nuevo a cerrar sus ojos.

Sayaka quedo perpleja hasta las palabras de madoka, jamás espero algo parecido, pero viendo el rostro asustado de madoka mientras contaba cada detalle fue más que suficiente prueba de que ella decía la verdad. Verla en ese estado le hacía sentir una punzada de culpa de culpa en su corazón, pero no sabía que hacer por ella, no era una psicóloga para entender la pesadilla, pero una pequeña cruzo mente y la lleno de alegría y esperanza.

-madoka no puedo entender nada de tu pesadilla, pero hay algo que sí puedo hacer por ti…- sayaka tomo las manos de madoka y la miro a los ojos llena de alegría. –desde hoy dormirás todas las noches conmigo, así aunque tengas pesadillas estaré ahí para ti, y te abrazare tan fuerte para que todo mal pensamiento desaparezca-

Aquella solución no alegro para nada a madoka, le relajada la idea de tener compañía en las noches… pero últimamente sayaka se había vuelto más relajada con ella, no quería en las cosas que ella pudiera hacerle mientras dormía. –ah… agradezco tu oferta pero… pero… ¡pero me muevo mucho mientras duermo!, además tu cama podría ser muy pequeña para las dos, así que gracias pero mejor pen…-

Fue interrumpida por sayaka quien la tomo del cuello de su camisa cuando madoka le dio la espalda y la arrastro contra su voluntad por la calle mientras un aire de confianza le rodeaba –no te preocupes, tu eres muy mala físicamente, así que tus golpes no me dolerán, mi cama es suficiente grande para tres personas así que cabremos las dos perfectamente, además, está oscureciendo, es mejor apurarnos en llegar, no sabes la clase de maniáticos que te puedes encontrar en altas horas-

"creo que estoy con la peor maniática ahora mismo" fue el pensamiento que le cruzo en la mente a madoka, sin importar que excusas diera, sayaka le respondía de inmediato callando sus quejas.

"necesito pedir permiso a mis padres primero", "no te preocupes, tu madre me adora, de seguro aceptaría de inmediato, y le puedes avisar desde mi casa". "tengo mucha hambre, déjame comer primero y luego voy a tu casa", "no hay problema, puedo prepararte todo lo que desees en mi casa". "deberías consultar primero con tus padres antes de invitar a gente a tu casa" "no te preocupes, mis padres salieron por negocios, tengo la casa para mí sola por dos semanas más". Y así fue todo el camino, madoka al final termino cediendo cuando entro a la casa y, en efecto, no había nadie más sino solo ellas.

-ponte cómoda, siéntete como en casa, si quieres tomar un baño o comer algo solo avisa, ¿está bien?- sonrió sayaka mientras conducía a madoka hacia su cuarto. Con todo lo que había ocurrido solo quería derrumbarse en cualquier parte y dormir. Sayaka había acertado, su madre le dio permiso para quedarse esa noche; se puso una camisa blanca y unos pantalones cortos que sayaka le había dado, sayaka vistió igual, salvo que su camisa era azul, dejaron los uniformes secándose después de haberlos lavado, comieron y se prepararon para dormir.

-que tengas lindos sueños madoka- y con eso, se despidió sayaka cayendo dormida, madoka la observo un buen rato, quería asegurarse de ser la última en dormir, no confiaba en sayaka, pero estaba totalmente agradecida de que almenas intentara ayudarla, se sonrojo ante la idea pero sin pensarlo tomo la mano de sayaka y cerró los ojos mientras decía en susurros. –Por favor, cumple tu palabra y haz que desaparezca mis pesadillas, al menos por esta noche.- sin importar que llegara a pasar, con solo tener a sayaka a su lado, le daba fuerzas y apaciguaba su temor, y con esos pensamientos madoka cayo dormida.


End file.
